This invention generally relates to reclosable pouches, bags or other packages having a flexible zipper. In particular, the invention relates to such a reclosable package having an internal funnel portion that is readily extensible outside of the package to act as a spout for controllably dispensing the contents of the package.
Reclosable fastener assemblies are useful for sealing thermoplastic pouches or bags. Such fastener assemblies often include a plastic zipper and a slider. Typically, the plastic zippers include a pair of interlockable fastener elements, or profiles, that form a closure. As the slider moves across the profiles, the profiles are opened or closed. The present invention is not limited to reclosable packages with sliders, i.e., a slider is not required for practice of the invention. The profiles in plastic zippers can take on various configurations, e.g. interlocking rib and groove elements having so-called male and female profiles, interlocking alternating hook-shaped closure elements, etc.
Conventional slider-zipper assemblies typically comprise a plastic zipper having two interlocking profiles and a slider for opening and closing the zipper. In one type of slider-zipper assembly, the slider straddles the zipper and has a separating finger at one end that is inserted between the profiles to force them apart as the slider is moved along the zipper in an opening direction. The other end of the slider is sufficiently narrow to force the profiles into engagement and close the zipper when the slider is moved along the zipper in a closing direction. Another type of slider-zipper assembly avoids the use of a separating finger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,450 discloses a zipper comprising a pair of mutually interlockable profiled structures. The first profiled structure comprises an interlocking element on a surface directed toward the second profiled structure and an integral base directed away from the second profiled structure. Likewise, the second profiled structure comprises an interlocking element on a surface directed toward the first profiled structure and an integral base directed away from the first profiled structure. Additionally, portions of the two profiled structures form a fulcrum about which the profiled structures may be pivoted out of engagement when lower edges of the bases are forced towards each other
It is known to form a zippered reclosable package on a form, fill and seal apparatus. If the reclosable package is filled with a fine powder product, then the fine powder or particulate matter can clog one or both of the interlockable profiled elements, thereby degrading the performance of the zipper by blocking interlocking of the elements.
One known means for to prevent the contents of a package from interfering with the operation of the profiled zipper elements is to provide a funnel for channeling the contents past the zipper and out of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,215 discloses a flexible container having rib and groove elements wherein a funnel portion is provided interior to the container, which funnel portion may be extended outwardly of the container to act as a pouring spout. The funnel portion is normally positioned inwardly of the container, but can be reversed and turned inside out to extend outwardly of the container to cause its contents to bypass the rib and groove elements of the zipper. The funnel portion is attached to the inner walls of the container and, when in a flattened folded state, has the general shape of a triangle with a tip portion or apex that may be slit when the funnel portion is extended outwardly to act as a pouring spout. The funnel portion is so hinged to the walls of the container that it is easily reversible by the weight of the contents when the container is turned upside down.
There is a need for a funnel bag having an improved design to facilitate ease of use.